JRocker Poison
by skip together
Summary: Otogi Ryuuji is a bigtime J-Rocker. He comes out with this song about a fanboy, and Noa hopes it's about him... RxN


Noa giggled and bounced a bit on his large bed, singing some lyrics at the top of his lungs and with an up most passion in his voice. He fell back onto his bed and stared with a longing blush to his ceiling, on it a large poster of his favorite Jrock band, Roulette. He figured himself to be just another pathetic and rabid fangirl, except a boy. At the thought he snickered, still bouncing to his new Roulette album and humming along. Not only was he obsessed with the band - but the lead singer as well. Every girl in Tokyo could recognize him on instant, as could Noa. Otogi Ryuuji. JRock singer, sexy as hell, and in Noa's and any other girl's opinion: God.

The maids in the house tried to ignore the sounds of the band as the lead singer's voice played out of the speakers, flowing around the house loudly. The music was loud, but it flowed perfectly with the singer's voice. The songs fit perfectly with any mood anyone could think of, and it seemed that you would want to find anything to relate to them, just to brag to your friends about it. The singer's voice seemed to draw everyone in, and it could instantly turn you on, even if you had the best will power.

Noa closed his eyes and rolled off of his bed, jumping into the air with a loud cry at the chorus line, doing a small and overly exaggerated dance to the tune of the music.

A small knock came on the door, as a maid called: "Noa-sama?"

Noa turned down the CD to a reasonable level, poking his head out of his room. "Nani?"

"Dinner is ready. Would you like me to bring it up for you?"

"Sure," came his answer, before he closed the door again and moved to turn the volume on his stereo back up to an ungodly loud.

She returned a moment later, opening the door to set his food on his desk quietly.

Noa looked over at the plate and ignored it to fall back onto his bed, exhausted from his happy dancing and loud singing.

The song came to a stop, and the next one began. This one, however, was diffrent. Instead of starting with music, It began with Otogi Ryuuji talking. His voice was calm and at a normal tone, like he was talking directly to the person listening to the CD.

Noa blinked at this and his eyes immediately opened to listen in silence.

His voice slowly switched to a romantic tone, as if he was talking to a lover. Then there was a moment of silence, and the song began.

The boy was held in a trance at the romantic tone of voice the singer had used, and he stayed quiet, listening to the song in silence, astounded.

The song was slow and quiet, unlike the others. It seemed to be about some twisted form of love. In the song, the main boy had fallen in love with a fan of his music, and was confessing to them. The fan happened to be a boy as well. It was much different from any of the band's other songs, so different that it almost seemed as if it could be real.

Noa sighed softly in a state of utter memorization, closing his eyes and only wishing that he could be the boy mentioned in the song.

It came to a slow stop, and the next song started with a loud bang., obviously for effect.

This made Noa squeak and almost fall off of his bed, waking him from his small trance.

The CD continued to play on, that one song seeming to be the only thing that was different from the band's normal music.

The boy stayed in a state of shock still from the song, not being able to rid it from his mind and just dismiss it as a song.

It came to a stop with one loud ending yell from Otogi. The CD player made a few noises before it stopped the CD.

Noa stay lying on his bed, staring around his room with a fangirl like blush at all his posters, wall scrolls, and newspaper/magazine cutouts on the walls.

The singer's green eyes seemed to stare back at him calmly from the various pictures, some with his band, some without. He always wore his hair the same, with the same makeup, and the same dice earring. His outfit changed, but normally consisted of red and black.

The boy sighed and bit at his bottom lip, before feeling a prickling underneath himself. It was the wrapping from his new CD, and there was a little sticker on it about winning tickets to one of their concerts in Tokyo.

The sticker stated that one was to go online and fill out something to win the tickets. The drawing would be completely random, and there would only be one winner, with two tickets as a prize.

The boy shrugged at it and immediately jumped up and off of the bed to head over to the laptop on his desk, not taking the time to sit and just typing in the address while standing over the small computer. He found the page, and made to enter in an entry for himself, figuring it was at least worth a try.

A little thing popped up, reading: "Thank you for entering!" before it went back to the original page of the band.

Noa hopped away from the computer and jumped back onto his bed, turning on the CD again and closing his eyes, before soon falling asleep.

About a week and a half later, Noa's phone rang loudly, at a random time during the night. The maid picked it up, and, seconds later, called for Noa.

The boy blinked and slid off of his bed, thinking it could be Jusato or another one of his friends. He grabbed the phone in his room. "Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi. Is this Kaiba Noa?" Came a voice on the other end instantly recognizable as none other then Otogi Ryuuji.

The boy's eyes widened and he shook himself of the thought, thinking it could be anyone else. It was impossible. Ryuuji would never call him for any reason. He nodded into the phone, before: "Hai, sou desu."

"Hello. This is Otogi Ryuuji. You filled out a form online to win tickets to a Roulette concert, right?"

Noa's eyes widened again and he squeaked loudly, almost dropping the phone as he covered his mouth from the feminine noise, which didn't help his femmy voice. "H.. hai,"

"Well, you are the winner! Your tickets are in the mail as we speak! Congratulations!"

Sapphire eyes sparkled with the most surprised and speechless stare one could ever imagine, and he had to take many, many breaths to regain the ability to speak. "H.. h.. hontou ni?!"

"Hai, hai. I'll see you after the concert, backstage, then?"

Noa swallowed. "Hai!!" He squeaked, jumping up.

"Alright then, Kaiba-san. Goodbye!" The singer said softly, about to hang up.

Noa could tell that the other knew him as just another fangirl. "Goodbye. Have a nice night,"

Otogi was a bit caught off guard by that. He was silent for a moment, before: "You too..."

The younger one giggled lightly, hanging up the phone with a bit of reluctance.

The maid came up to take his dishes from dinner.

Noa was still standing there in a speechless state, only able to squeak. Soon, he was bouncing excitedly around the house, screaming about his wonderful life at the top of his lungs.

Chuckling lightly, the many maids and butlers only went back to their jobs.

He soon fell down onto his bed in his own bedroom, falling into a sleep after many hours of staring at Ryuuji's posters quietly.

The concert itself was amazing. The band played perfectly, and Ryuuji seemed to be even more of a god in person. He sang the song about the fanboy last, and the audience remained quiet for all of it. At the end they cheered so loudly that it seemed many people would go deaf. Ryuuji gave them all a wave, before heading offstage. The band bowed and followed him quietly, a few of them bouncing with the adrenalin rush.

Noa shifted nervously in his place beside a man that was to bring him to meet Ryuuji. He continued to take deep breaths, fingering a small box in his poclet.

The man pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the back stage. He stepped past the door and waited until Noa had done so before closing it and locking it again. Turning, he lead Noa into the back, knocking on a door. "Kaiba Noa." He stated, and the door opened to reveal the band's drummer.

"Come on in," the boy said, motioning for Noa to come in with a small smile.

Noa stepped into the room eagerly with a small smile as well, giggling lightly in his nervousness.

The drummer took a seat as one of the guitarist explained: "Otogi will be here in a moment. Just have a seat and relax."

The boy nodded and did as told, all except for the part about relaxing.

After a moment, the door opened, revealing Otogi Ryuuji in all his glory. He walked in slowly, looking around, before his eyes rested on Noa and he smiled slightly. "Hello. You must be Kaiba Noa."

 The boy lifted his hand to cover his mouth as yet another squeak came out at seeing the man in person, and hearing his beautiful voice speaking his own name. He nodded rapidly with a furious crimson blush spreading over his cheeks.

Shaking his head slowly, the singer walked over, holding out his hand. "Its nice to meet you."

Noa moved his hand from his mouth to take Ryuuji's, smiling weakly from the strain of trying to act slightly calm. "You too," he muttered softly.

Pulling his hand back, Ryuuji took a seat as the rest of the band filed out of the room, feeling that they were not wanted. "So..."

"I.. um... I could say hundreds of things but they would all come out in a ramble and make me sound more fangirly than I already do so I'm not sure..." Noa laughed lightly, still fingering the box in his pocket.

The singer gave a small laugh at that, leaning back as he moved up to move some hair away from his forehead. He gave Noa a more real smile then the one he already had. "We could get out of here if you'd like. Go sneak off and eat dinner or something."

His eyes widened and he blinked at that, blushing still. "You.. you'd really do that..?"

"Well, yeah. You seem like a nice enough person, and you have yet to beg me to marry you or sleep with you. So why not?"

He blushed and laughed at that, looking back up. "I could,"

Standing up, the elder stretched, curving his back. He looked at Noa. "That's true, you could. If you do, however, I will be forced to ignore you for the rest of the night."

He giggled. "Alright, I won't." He stated. Before: "Oh! If I don't forget..." He pulled out the box he had been playing with in his hoodie pocket, and immediately held it out to the singer. "I'm sorry I'm acting more fangirl like, but I made you something,"

Blinking, he took it slowly. He stared at it for a moment, before asking: "Can I open it?"

"Of course," The boy smiled, standing as well and looking back at the very, very attractive man's face. "I hope you like it," He added.

The singer stayed still for a moment, before slowly opening the small box.

It was a dice bracelet, which Noa had made from only black and red transparent dice that he had found, and one sparkling gold one. They were tied together with a wire so the bracelet wouldn't break, and Noa shifted a bit, waiting for Ryuuji's reaction.

Ryuuji let out a small gasp, holding it up. "W-wow..." he stuttered, before slowly putting it on. He looked it over a bit, before smiling at Noa. "Thank you..."

"You.. you do like it then?" Noa asked nervously. "I was afraid that you wouldn't..."

He nodded, his face still set in a real smile. "Yes... a lot. It's beautiful."

Noa blushed furiously, giggling. "You're welcome," He said softly.

"Well then... let's go!" He chirped happily, before moving over to grab a jacket and a hat.

Noa nodded and watched the other, taller man, still with his remaining fangirl blush on his cheeks.

Moving into the bathroom to quickly wash off his makeup, the singer placed on the coat and the hat, before stepping over to the door, looking over at Noa.

Noa ran up to follow Ryuuji eagerly, hands behind his back as he caught up.

Smiling, the black haired singer stepped out into the hallway. He looked around carefully, before motioning for Noa to follow as he took off into a fast walk.

The aqua-haired boy followed at an equally fast pace, staying by Ryuuji's side.

Quietly Ryuuji slipped outside, closing the door behind Noa. He laughed lightly, looking at the aqua haired boy. "Sneaking out is always fun!"

"I'm assuming you do this often, then?" He asked between giggles.

"Mm... whenever I can." He started to walk, waiting for Noa so they were walking together. "It's rather boring, just sitting around backstage until you're told you can leave."

Noa nodded. "I would think so," he commented, before looking away. "So where are we going to eat?" He asked.

"Neh! I'm in the mood for pizza! Do you like pizza?"

"Of course!" Was his excited response, laughing and looking back at the boy, finding it near impossible to avoid looking at his beauty for hours on end.

Ryuuji looked at him, blinking. He was no longer wearing his normal makeup, and his hat hid his face pretty well. He gave Noa a somewhat annoyed, sad, and confused look, before taking off down the street to ask someone where the nearest pizza place was.

Noa looked down, remembering how he wanted so much to be the boy from the song. He felt he had made a mistake looking back at the other and ran to catch up with him again, swallowing and staying at his side.

"Neh, there are no good pizza places we can walk to..." Ryuuji whined, pouting as he leaned against a lamppost.

The boy hummed, looking anywhere but the other's face. "We could try something new somewhere else?"

"Yeah... but I wanted pizza..." he pouted once more, looking at Noa.

Noa stared down at the concrete still. "We could take a bus downtown," he suggested.

"That's a great idea!" The elder cried, bouncing up.

Noa smiled softly and looked back up at Ryuuji, blushing again. "And we _are_ at a bus stop."

Ryuuji was silent as he looked up. A small laugh escaped him. "So you're right!" He stood up completely, waiting for a bus.

Noa looked quietly over the bridge that the two of them were standing near, sighing softly and staring out at the water. He felt as if he were just another annoying fan still, trying to impress Ryuuji or make friends with the singer. He stared longingly at the water below, the song's lyrics playing over and over in his mind.

Ryuuji bounced as the bus came up. He got on, paying for both himself and Noa, before they both sat down in the back.

The younger one stayed a comfortable distance away from the singer, not wanting to bother him with his presence or anything.

The elder boy looked at him, blinking in confusion. "Hm? What's wrong?" He frowned, tilting his head to the side. "I know I'm not as cool in real life..."

He looked up and immediately shook his head. "No, no! You are wonderful in person. More than I would have ever imagined," Noa smiled. "I'm just scared that I might be bothering you..."

"Nah. The only way you could really bother me is if you begged me to marry you, or sleep with you. Or if you asked me out on a date. I wouldn't like that much either..." he paused, before laughing a bit. "Then again, _I_ asked _you_ on a date."

"A... date?" Noa squeaked. "Yes.. well, it's not... _really_ a date, is it? I mean, we're only going out to eat..."

"Hmm... sound's like a date to me." He shrugged. "I don't know what a date is, though. Never really been on one."

Noa chuckled. "Yeah, me neither. And I'm nothing special for you... not like a famous actress..."

The singer raised an eyebrow. "I like guys. And I'd rather date a normal person like you then some famous person who would only do it for money."

Noa smiled softly at that, feeling a little bit more special now. "Hmm."

"That's why I wrote that song," Ryuuji explained, leaning back, crossing his arms. "On the new CD."

Noa swallowed and looked down. "It's my favorite song,"

Smiling, Ryuuji looked at him quietly. "Really? I didn't think anyone would like it..."

The younger boy looked back up at him hesitantly, blushing. "I've been listening to it on repeat since I bought the CD,"

"Ah... that makes me feel better. I put a lot into that song..."

"I... I could kinda tell," Noa said, smiling slightly.

The elder looked out the window, before letting the driver know they wanted off at the next stop. They quietly got off and walked over to a pizza place.

Noa smiled as he walked next to the other, humming the tune of the song. It was still stuck in his head from listening to it so much.

Ryuuji listened to him quietly for a bit, before he slowly started singing to Noa's humming.

The boy blushed at that and looked up at him again, but didn't stop his humming.

The elder quietly continued with the words as they kept walking.

He finally stopped at the end of the song, holding his hands behind his back and biting at his bottom lip.

Looking at him, Ryuuji smiled once more. "You know, you're really cool..."

The younger boy blinked at that, looking back up at him. "T..t.thank y..you..."

"And I'd love to, like, be your friend..."

"I.." he stammered nervously, blushing. "I'm glad... that would be really nice.."

"We could talk online while I'm on the road, or I could call you or something..." he shifted nervously. "I'm staying in Tokyo for a while for a few photo shoots and a music video, too..."

Noa blushed. "Sounds like it would work," he commented.

Smiling, Ryuuji suddenly stopped walking. "Um... where are we?"

The boy blinked and turned around, swallowing. "Uu.. umm..."

Ryuuji looked around the small street they were on, his eyes slightly wide. "Eh...?"

"I don' t know..."

"You mean we're... _lost_?"

"I... I think so.. " Noa muttered, stepping closer to him. "I don't like the dark..."

"I don't like being lost..." Ryuuji whimpered, gripping Noa's sleeve tightly as he looked around frantically.

Noa blushed and sighed, taking a deep breath as he moved to hesitantly take the singer's hand. "It's okay, we'll just ask someone, ne?"

"Y-Yeah..." He squeezed Noa's hand lightly, looking much like a frightened child.

Noa reached up to brush some bangs from the taller boy's beautiful emerald green eyes, moving so that they were walking onto a slightly more populated street.

Ryuuji followed, pushing his hat so it hid his face. The last thing he needed now was to be lost and molested by strange girls.

Noa didn't let go of his hand, and asked an elderly woman that he saw if she could tell them where to find a Pizza place. She nodded, and pointed them in a different direction.

"Arigatou," Ryuuji stated quietly, following Noa on the street. He bit his lip, looking nervously at all the teenage girls giving them odd looks.

The younger boy squeezed Ryuuji's hand and followed more closely to him, until they found the place they'd been looking for.

"Pizza!" Ryuuji cried, jumping happily, fear forgotten.

Noa giggled, taking his better mood as a sign to let go of the singer's hand as they stepped into the little place.

Heading inside, Ryuuji took a seat. "What kind of Pizza do you like?"

"Mmm... anything's good. Cheese, pepperoni, Hawaiian..."

"Hawaiian! Yay!" He happily waved the waiter over and ordered a small pizza, and a drink.

"And a drink for you?" The waiter asked, looking at Noa.

"A coke is good," He answered as he chuckled at Ryuuji's antics, taking a seat next to him.

The waiter went off as Ryuuji looked happily around the placed.

"I haven't had pizza in a long time!" he stated.

"Me either,"

"Mm... where do you live, anyway?" He motioned to the boy's clothes. "You're dressed all richy 'n shit... no offence or anything."

The boy looked down at that, clearing his throat. "Thanks. It's why I don't have friends."

"Oh? I'm sorry. I don't have any friends either..."

He only shrugged, before answering the other question.

"Hmm... so, tell me more about yourself, Kaiba-san! Where do you go to school? How old are you?"

He thought about it for a moment, before: "Domino High School." He smiled softly. "And I'm 16 years old..."

"Domino? Really? I went there before I became a singer..." he spun his spoon in his water, smiling at Noa.

Noa smiled at that slightly. "Really? Cool,"

"Yeah. It wasn't that long ago, actually..."

"Oh?" He questioned, shifting and finding himself staring again.

"Yeah. About two years, I think..."

"Mm..." The younger muttered, moving his gaze back to his lap. "What do you like to do for fun?" He asked, wondering now if they even shared any interests.

"Sing, mostly. Work on music. Walk around a bit, go to the arcades, DDR..."

Noa's eyes lit up at that. "DDR?"

"Oh hell yeah!" He grinned. "Do you like to?"

"Of course! What level are you at?"

"Heavy. You?"

The boy blinked at that, before laughing. "Standard. I had a feeling you would be one of those Godly people."

This caused the singer to give a grin that made him look as such. "Of course. What else do you expect?"

Noa smiled slightly. "I don't know," He answered.

Looking up, Ryuuji bounced as the waiter gave them their drinks and placed the pizza down.

The boy chuckled at the other's reaction and blushed a bit, looking down and into his lap again.

Once the waiter had gone, Ryuuji blinked at him. "Something wrong?"

"Of course not," He smiled back, blushing more profusely this time.

"Ahh... you're really shy. You're not like other fans. I really like that..."

He noised a small and flattered giggle, shifting. "What do the others do?"

"Hang all over me and talk about what our children would look like and what kind of future we would have together..." he hummed, looking at Noa closely. "You know, you look like the boy I pictured in the song."

Noa blinked at that, blush covering his nose and cheeks and almost spreading to his ears. "I.. wow."

The elder laughed a bit, sipping his soda after he had removed the straw. "Seriously! Your eyes are the same color, and your nice... you live in tokyo, and you go to the same school I did..."

Noa shifted nervously, trying to shake all irrational and fangirl like thoughts from his mind once more. "I'm.. flattered.."

Smiling, Ryuuji munched on some pizza.

Noa reached over to get a slice of his own, starting on it nervously.

Wiping his mouth after he had finished his piece, the singer said: "So, where to after this? DDRing?"

"That would be fun!" Noa chirped in response.

"Yay!" He continued to eat his pizza happily, purring. "Neh... I'm not even aloud to have pizza."

"Well that's not nice..." Noa commented, setting his piece down after his next bite.

"Hmm... well, they think I'm going to get all, like, fat and un-godly, then I'll stop selling CD's 'n shit."

Noa nodded in understanding. "Considering the hours I've spent looking at pictures of you, I would think you can never achieve ungodly."

"Oh? It's all the makeup, really."

"You're just as good-looking without your makeup. Possibly even more naturally beautiful,"

He gasped lightly at that, blushing as he looked away. "Thank you..."

"You.. you're welcome,"

"Are you not going to eat anymore?"

Noa reached eagerly for another piece, grinning. "Of course I am,"

"Good, good! Otherwise I'd have to force feed you."

The boy blinked at that. "Oh?"

"Yes." Another grin crossed his face. "I've done it to many a band member, I will do it to you as well."

Noa shook his head with a laugh, before taking another bite of his piece.

Ryuuji looked around happily, still bouncing.

Noa finished off his last piece and his drink, looking up at Ryuuji with his permanent blush.

"You done? Let's get going!"

Noa nodded and scooted to get out from his seat, stretching as he stood and pulling his hoodie over his stomach.

Ryuuji got up, moving up to the counter. He paid the man in cash, before heading out with Noa.

Noa glanced around in search of an arcade, and headed down one side of the street.

The singer followed, hands in pockets as he hummed.

Noa skipped along a bit, jumping over cracks in the walkway.

"So... do you have any siblings?"

"Nope," He answered, jumping onto a railing to walk across it like a balance beam, with his arms outspread. "You?"

"Nah... it's dangerous up there. What if you fall?"

The boy jumped off of it, landing on his feet. "It's only like a foot up..."

"Yeah, well..." he moved some hair out of his face quietly. "Its scary, still..."

Noa blinked but nodded, and didn't jump back up.

Spotting the arcade, Ryuuji broke into a run to the door, laughing happily. "DDR!"

Noa smiled and laughed, running along after him.

Hopping inside, Ryuuji paid for them to get in, before rushing over to the DRR machine.

Noa followed after the singer, smiling slightly and jumping up onto the second pad.

The boy fell back into a chair, wiping at his forehead and chuckling from how exhausted he was.

Ryuuji fell beside him. He had taken off his hat, and they now had several thousand girls staring at them in awe.

He blinked and opened his eyes to look them over, before scooting closer to Ryuuji.

"Otogi-kun!" One cried, while the others drooled. "So amazing!"

"Who's that boy?"

"Maybe they're together?"

"No way, Otogi-kun's mine!"

"Yes! Yaoi!"

Several girls sent the last one a glare, and she only flipped them all off.

Ryuuji blinked, before groaning as he leaned against Noa. "And people wonder why I'm gay."

The other blushed furiously at the leaning, swallowing.

"Mm... Let's get out of here. I can't go back to my hotel, though... I'm sure there are thousands more there. Where should we go?"

"You could come to my house," Noa suggested. "You know..  if you want to, that is..."

The elder looked at him, blinking. "Really? You'd let me? Without molesting me in the night?"

"Damn, you're onto my plots!" He cried, shaking a fist. With a laugh, he nodded. "Yes, without molesting you."

"Yay! Thank you!" he hugged Noa tightly, before standing up, and instantly falling back into the seat. "Too tired to move..."

The boy squeaked and blushed furiously at the hug, nodding.

"Let's just sit here for a while, ne?"

"Works for me. But what about your fan girls?"

He slowly wrapped his arm around Noa's shoulder. "We'll scare them off."

The boy's eyes widened with a loud squeak and he only nodded.

Laughing, Ryuuji pulled away. "Kidding! That would be really mean to do to you, ne? I'm not like that. I'm not going to live in a lie. Mm... unless you want me to really date you."

"Wha... what?" His sapphire eyes widened and sparkled. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." He grinned, before turning serious. "I am, actually. The boy I described in that song is a perfect person to me, Noa. Someone I could instantly fall in love with. So far, from what I know of you, you are that boy. Exactly."

The boy smiled weakly and shifted, looking into the other's eyes. "I would love to date you,"

"W-would you, really?" He blushed, nervously looking away. "Wow..."

Noa smiled as he blushed as well. "Of course!"

"Neh... is it just because I'm a singer, though?"

"No, it's not," He said softly. "I think you're a wonderfully interesting person, Ryuuji. More than I definitely would have thought. And you're nicer, too."

Smiling, Ryuuji stood up to hold out his hand to Noa. "I'm flattered, Noa."

Noa blushed and took the taller boy's hand willingly.

"So... how do we get to your house?"

"It's not too far from here. I bet we could walk,"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"I.. if you'd like," Noa smiled softly, holding his hand out.

With a large grin, Ryuuji took it. He headed outside with Noa, still with the boy's hand in his own.

"So this is where you live?" Ryuuji asked, looking around the house. "How long ago did you move in?"

"It's been in the family longer than I've been born," Noa answered. Before: "And.. you can sleep in a different room than mine if you'd like,"

"Oh?" He frowned. "Do I have to? I'm... kind of afraid of being in a room alone..."

"I.. I'll sleep with you, if you want. But I'm still going to suggest a different room than mine.."

"If you really want to..." he looked away, blushing lightly.

Noa laughed. "No, I'm only hoping my room doesn't creep you out. Have you even ever been in a fan boy's bedroom?"

"No, but I was forced to do a photo shoot surrounded by photo's of myself. It was rather scary."

"My bedroom could be quite worse,"

"Oh? I'd like to see it, then. I don't even remember all the shoots I've done..."

Noa snickered, heading up the stairs. "Suit yourself,"

Ryuuji followed happily, bouncing as he looked over all of the grounds.

Noa snickered as he flicked on the light to his bedroom, chuckling inwardly.

Ryuuji instantly grabbed the door frame, very, very scared.

"Told you,"

"Good god, boy! Obsessed much?"

"I can't help it!" He cried.

The elder laughed nervously. "How can you sleep like this? Or get dressed? Or _anything_?"

"Dressing is difficult. Sleeping, however..."

"Hmm...? Eating? Being on the computer?" He paused, jumping as he saw the Roulette alarm clock, videotapes, various food objects, and computer background. "Jesus Christ! How can you _masturbate_!?"

"Hey now, I've never had a problem with that,"

The elder laughed lightly, before turning to look at one of the large posters. "Hey! One of the pictures I actually like..."

"Hmm?" Noa smiled slightly. "Ah,"

"I normally hate all the pictures... but this is one of the few I like..." he pointed to himself in the picture, standing in the back, behind the rest of the band. "Simply because I'm not really in it."

"Why's that?" Noa asked softly, heading over to Ryuuji.

"Hm? Oh, because I don't photograph well."

"I think you do,"

"I would imagine so..." he stated, motioning to all the pictures.

Noa chuckled, and blushed slightly. "Would you like to pick a different room?"

"Hmm..." he moved over to the bed, falling onto it, before sniffing the pillow. "No. Your pillow smells good."

He smiled, blushing at that. "O.. h..?"

"Yes. Really, really good..." he purred lightly nuzzling into it.

The boy chuckled and moved to take a seat on his bed.

Ryuuji looked up at him with a small smile.

He blushed, and yawned as he fell back onto his bed. "Won't you get in trouble for this?"

"I'm fairly sure Honda won't tell anyone. He'll tell them I was in the room last night. He's done it before."

"Mmkay," Noa said softly, getting out of his bed to grab a set of clothes to change into for sleeping.

Ryuuji watched him quietly.

He changed with his back turned to the singer, before flopping back down on his bed. "Would you like something to sleep in?"

"Yes please." He motioned to his outfit, which was covered in leather and metal.

Noa giggled and rolled off of his bed, leaning and finding a black and red silken outfit, throwing it at him. "Ask not how I know your sizes,"

"I'll remember not to. Where's the bathroom, ne?"

Noa pointed to a concealed door, that was camouflaged from all the pictures on it.

"Neh, where did you get all these pictures anyway?" He opened the bathroom, only to find more. He paused, before staring closely. "What!? I'm naked in that one!"

"Um... heh..."

"These are so edited..."

"Oh?" The boy pondered, leaning over the edge of the bed and smirking lightly as he looked at the singer from upside down. "Are you bigger, or something?"

"So much! And I'm not this damned pale... don't they know the meaning of the word 'makeup'?" He shook his head, before closing the door to get dressed.

The boy squeaked and almost fell off of his bed, but caught himself. He tried his best to shake the hentai images of the other from his mind once again, but the boy had only made it more visual.

After a moment, Ryuuji stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes, his old ones in his arms.

Noa was laying on his back on his bed quietly, just staring at Ryuuji on his ceiling like he always did.

"You and your obsessions." He muttered, laying his clothes on the dresser. He stared at the bracelet Noa had given him for a moment, before sadly taking it off.

The younger giggled. "Would you rather I stare at you, then?"

"Go right ahead."

He smiled at that and rolled over, leaning his head on his hands to move his longing gaze to the boy standing in his room.

Grinning, the elder spun around, striking a pose. "What pictures, too?"

Noa giggled at that. "No, you're perfect in person."

"Oh? And everyone always tells me I'm nothing without my makeup on." He hummed, fingering his hair, which was still up in its ponytail. It always was.

"Don't you ever take your hair out?" The younger boy asked, curious in a fangirl way.

"What? Oh, no way!" He shook his head frantically. "I can't stand my hair when it's out!"

Noa stood. "But what does it look like?" He asked, walking over to the other boy.

Blushing, he stepped back. "I... it... just looks like hair that's down..."

"Oh, but I've wondered for so long..." He muttered. "Will you let me see?"

Avoiding eye contact, Ryuuji put his arms behind his back nervously. "Why...?"

"Because I'm sure it's beautiful. Just as you are.." He said softly. "Please?"

Closing his eyes, the elder sighed. "A-alright..."

Noa's eyes sparkled with wonder as he watched the singer's movements, shifting excitedly.

Slowly Ryuuji's hands moved up to untie the rubber band that was wrapped around his ponytail. He slowly pulled it out and let his long hair fall around his shoulder.

His eyes widened and he squeaked, making numerous little noises and reaching to touch it, before stopping himself. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure..." the elder whispered, eyes still closed.

Noa smiled and reached out, hands running through the silken hair as he smiled softly, brushing some back and behind his ear and petting the hair softly, gentle.

Ryuuji tried to hold back a small whimper. He hated having his hair down, he always had. It made him feel... well... he wasn't sure what, but the feeling wasn't good.

Noa moved his hands away regretfully, sighing. "You can put your hair back up now,"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ryuuji opened his eyes and moved to tie it back up. "Thank you."

"No, I think I owe you a thank you. You seemed very uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well..." he finished, and blushed lightly. "I don't really like having my hair out..."

"I think your hair is just wonderful,"

"Well that makes one of us."

The boy frowned, before going back to lay tiredly on his bed.

The singer crawled into bed next to him, tiredly.

He moved to snuggle into his own blankets with a yawn, shifting.

Yawning, Ryuuji curled up against him tiredly.

Noa squeaked and blinked at that, looking over at the other. "Ryuuji? What are you doing?"

Ryuuji, however, was fast asleep.

He only sighed weakly and decided to just go with it, curling back into Ryuuji and closing his eyes. He smiled slightly at the fact that this time, he didn't have to pretend the boy was there. This time, he really was.

Ryuuji awoke Noa around four AM the next morning, shaking him lightly. "Noa..."

He made a small mewling noise and rolled over, hiding his face under the covers with a whimper as he pouted, not opening his eyes.

"Noa, I have to go..."

At that he furrowed his eyebrows, pulling the covers down and looking at his clock, before looking dejectedly up at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji gave him a small half smile. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know... I have a photo shoot to get ready for... Sorry."

"I..." The boy sighed shakily as he sat up, staring weakly into his lap. "I'm never going to see you again, am I?"

"I'm not sure, Noa... I... If you give my your number I'll call you on the road, but... I don't know when I'm going to be in Tokyo again. I'm only staying here for about a month..."

"I.. I understand," He said weakly, trying not to cry. Even he knew it wouldn' t last forever, being around Ryuuji.

"I can hang out again sometime soon... maybe in a few days I'll be free..." he paused. "Unless you want to come to the shoot with me..."

"No, that would make me be more of a distraction, and I don't want to take up anymore of your time.." He whispered softly, rubbing at his eyes.

"I... really hate photo shoots. I want you to be there..." he moved away from the bed slowly. "Neh, but I understand if you don't want to. It is early..."

"No! I would love to if you're sure you want me to be hanging around you that much.."

"I really want you too, Noa... I like you a lot..."

"I would say the same but I think the room speaks for itself," Noa laughed, standing up and yawning a bit.

Laughing a bit at that, Ryuuji fingered the bracelet he had once again placed on his wrist.

Noa blushed at seeing that Ryuuji was wearing it again, moving over to his wardrobe to find an outfit to change into.

"Hey, um... Noa?" Ryuuji asked, shifting quietly as he looked at all of the pictures.

"Yes?" The little one asked in a small and slightly tired voice.

"Uh... never mind..." he sighed, stepping closer to the wall to get a good look at a picture.

"No... what was it?"

"Hey, I'm not even in this picture..."

The younger furrowed his eyebrows. "I.. humm..."

"Would you like to go on tour with me sometime?"


End file.
